You can never run
by snape.granger.fanfic
Summary: Andromeda meets her sister again after leaving her family behind 3 years previous. She thought she was free but the truth was Bellatrix was never going to let her go. One shot for now. Mild Blackcest


May keep as a one shot unless asked to make it into a story.

Am still working on my other stories.

Just never enough Andromeda and Bellatrix blackest

* * *

Andromeda shrunk back in fear, pressing herself flat against the cold unforgiving stone wall as the dark hooded figure stood mere inches away, her wand dangling uselessly between the intruders long talon like fingers. The large black hood obscured their identity but the middle black sister was certain she knew who they where, the impatient tapping of sharp nails against thigh gave them away.

Fear gripped her very soul, her arms shook uncontrollably. Her painful past was fast catching up with her, snarling her back in to its dark poisonous tendrils.

Desperately trying to calm her racing heart she placed a shaking hand over her chest, warily watching for any sudden movements "you are a long way from home" she barely managed to speak out leaving her trembling words whispering into the wind.

The tall figure stepped forward their eyes never leaving Andromeda's, their movement predatory hoping to trap its prey "betrayal hasn't been kind to you sister" the voice was calm but laced with danger, danger she was all to familiar with.

"Show yourself or have you become a coward?" Andromeda spat out. Her heart hammered hard against her ribs knowing full well what happens to those that speak out of tone.

Her whole childhood was built on fear, fear of punishment from her parents, fear of angering her eldest sister, fear of Bellatrix leaving her, fear of their parents finding out the truth so she tried her hardest to destroy her unsavoury desires but Bellatrix knew her weaknesses and how to manipulate them to control her.

One day Andromeda couldn't take it anymore, weeks of painstaking planning, her bag ready to go, she ran, ran far away from her family, disowned and became a laughing stock with the elite society but she didn't care, she had Ted Tonks a muggleborn Ravenclaw, engaged and happily living in a quaint cottage but now her precious future was being torn down before it could be lived.

Tears cascaded down her snow white cheeks, biting her bottom lip tasting metallic as a hand wrapped loosely around her throat "being tainted with a mudblood has made you forget yourself sister" her harsh whispered words curled around Andromeda's heart like a snake ready to strike.

The hood fell down when Bellatrix threw her head back, a manic cackle escaping her red lips. Andromeda couldn't find the fight to struggle even as her sisters hand tightened its hold on her bare throat, stars appeared before her, her breathing became heavy, terror taking hold wondering if this is how she will die, die at the hands of her beloved sister.

Growing up Andromeda was the shadow of Bellatrix, their looks the mirror image, passing for twins even with a three year age difference, black curls that light couldn't penetrate and grey eyes that sparkled in mischief. The Black family used to joke that Andromeda was Bellatrixs weaker self, the side she failed to be born with. She hated being compared to Bella, she knew her oldest sister was beautiful, strong and powerful everything she was not. The youngest black Narcissa was barely paid the slightest bit of attention to by her two older sisters, they only had eyes for each other.

Bellatrix pressed her body into Andromeda's effectively pinning her against the rough stone, her hands slammed above her head kept in place by magic "you can never run from me" she seductively whispered into her neck, her hand trailing her sisters collarbone "you are mine" crushing her pelvis into the pinned sister "where ever you go you can never forget me, oh you will try sister but every time you look into the mirror I shall be staring back at you" Bellatrix hit down hard on her flesh drawing blood, her tongue lapping up the red substance. "No one will trust you nor love you like I".

Deep down she knew her sister was right, pulling away from her family Andromeda achieved nothing but cold suspicious stares that cut her deep to the bone it didn't matter that she turned her back on her families frantic pureblood beliefs nor that she married a muggleborn and disowned, no the only thing that mattered was the fact she was and always will be Bellatrixs clone and her sister knew it, she revelled in it.

A quiet moan escaped the younger witch's throat enticing the older Black sister on. Bloody fingers swiped across her lips tasting her own blood, Bellatrix had her feral smirk plastered in place as she closed the forbidden gap and passionately kissed her sister.

Andromeda kissed her back allowing her sisters tongue to press into her mouth, hands gripping her waist.

She thought she could escape and finally be free but the delusion she built for herself was shattered into dust. Bellatrix was her poison, poison she could never be rid of.

A single tear trickled down her cheek, regret, betrayal and self-loathing wormed itself into her heart, she could never be free.


End file.
